


Burning Love

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Excuses, Big Argument, Denial of Feelings, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Fighting, Fights, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mentioned Kate Argent, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get in a big fight.<br/>Stiles loves him but Derek keeps coming up with excuses for them not to be together. <br/>Stiles is simply just tired with it, but he keeps fighting back.<br/>He needs to make Derek realize how much he loves him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So this ficlet is a bit shorter, but it's late, I'm tired and I have to get up early tommorow:(   
> I hope you like it anyways though! :)
> 
> It's bases on the prompt: "I may despise you with the flaming hot intensity of a 1000 suns, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you"
> 
> Enjoy!

“Just shut up!” Stiles yelled at Derek, but Derek simply just continued on talking about all the things they didn’t agree on, how they always argued, how they weren’t meant to be together and on and on and on.

For weeks now he had tried to come up with excuses for them not to be together, but so far it seemed like he was just grasping for anything, that could stop him for getting in too deep with Stiles and opening himself up to the possibility of being hurt again.

But Stiles was on to him, he knew that this, what Derek was doing, was his fucked-up way of punishing himself for something that happened a long time ago. “You need to stop fucking talking!!” This time Stiles yelled loud enough to get Dereks attention. Derek turned to stare him right in the eyes, his own eyes burning with intensity.

“No, you need to start fucking listening! You hate me! We don’t really get along, I’m a bad person”. Stiles interrupted “-So am I”. Derek just shook his head and laughed drily, “no you’re not, not like I am”.

Stiles groaned frustrated and walked right up to him, so there was now little distance between them. Stiles poked him in the chest to really try and get his point into Dereks head. “Stop with the fucking self loathing already! It’s getting old, you can’t keep blaming yourself for something that happened over ten years ago!” Stiles was still yelling but he just couldn’t seem to stop, Derek was just so goddamn frustrating.

“It’s not just that that’s been holding me back, it’s you! You barely tolerate me, and now you want us to be an item? In my head that just doesn’t make sense.” Of course Derek had to come up with another thing they could start arguing about.

Stiles had to contain himself from literally _screaming_ in Dereks face, this feeling he felt right now Stiles didn’t even know how to explain. Instead he just yelled some more.

“Yeah, I may despise you with the flaming hot intensity of a 1000 suns, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you!” Those were the finals words Stiles had to say, he was done now, completely done. Now it was up to Derek.

Derek stood there frozen in front of him and Stiles could practically see the wheels spinning inside his head.

“Wait you love me?” He sounded unsure, ready to take the words back anytime. “Yes!” Stiles voice broke as he said it, “that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you all this time, but you just wouldn’t fucking listen”.

It seemed as if Derek deflated completely and all the fight left his body. “I’m sorry…” Derek almost looked shy as he said it, not meeting Stiles’ eyes. “Don’t you dare apologize unless you’ve really done something stupid, I’m not like Kate, so I’m not gonna treat you like her”. Stiles needed Derek to know that. To understand that.

Derek finally looked him in the eye. “I am sorry though, not for not listening to you, but for not realizing it sooner. “ Derek paused and took a deep breath. “I love you Stiles” He reached out and grabbed Stiles hand, intertwining their fingers.

When their eyes locked in that moment, it felt as if they were just two people in this big world, lucky enough to have found each other. Neither of them had never gotten the thing people said, about it feeling like electricity coursing through your entire body, when touching the person you loved, but they got it now.

It was like they were on fire.

They sealed their lips in a searing kiss.


End file.
